You Know How
by Mawra
Summary: Seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen ke pantai dalam rangka liburan musim panas! Panasnya cuaca pantai juga bikin Hinata 'panas'. Belum lagi Sasuke yang ribet ngatur strategi. Duh enaknya gimana, ya? / "LOH KOK HINATA-CHAN ADA DUA? EH, SASUKE, SIAPA TUH PEGANG-PEGANG HINATA-CHAN?" / Jangan lupa dengan campur tangan Naruto dan Sakura! / Sekuel dari You Know What/ RnR?


Hari ini merupakan hari yang membuat hampir seluruh warga Konoha Gakuen gembira. Che, bagaimana tidak, di hari yang cerah di musim panas ini sekolah mereka mengadakan wisata ke pantai! Bayangkan saja! Pantai, musim panas, semangka, cowok cakep bertelanjang dada, cewek seksi berbikini... Uh. Siapa sih yang nggak seneng?

.

.

.

**You Know How?**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

A Sequel from **You Know What? **Baca aja dulu biar ga bingung qq, tapi kalo nggak baca juga nggak apa-apa sih. Yaudah lah ya.

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s) and soon**

_Seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen ke pantai dalam rangka liburan musim panas! Panasnya cuaca pantai juga bikin Hinata 'panas'. Belum lagi Sasuke yang ribet ngatur strategi. Duh enaknya gimana, ya?/"LOH KOK HINATA-CHAN ADA DUA? EH, SASUKE, SIAPA TUH PEGANG-PEGANG HINATA-CHAN?"/Jangan lupa dengan campur tangan Naruto dan Sakura!/ _You Know What? Sequel

.

.

.

**Hinata** si putri sulung Hyuuga kini berada di dalam mobil keluarganya. Ditemani sang adik—**Hanabi** dan kekasih si adik—**Kiba**. Perjalanan menuju Konoha Gakuen terasa singkat karena celotehan-celotehan konyol yang dilemparkan keduanya. Hinata sesekali menimpali, namun lebih sering hanya menikmati adu mulut antar Kiba dan Hanabi.

"Nee-chan, aku nggak mau tau. Pokoknya aku harus ketemu si Uchiha itu!"

Omongan Hanabi yang tiba-tiba membawa nama Uchiha langsung membuat Hinata menyerit disertai pipi bersemu. "A-apa? Um... Ba-bagaimana ya. Lihat saja nanti," Hinata mencicit. Dibayangkannya seorang Sasuke Uchiha, bakal penerus perusahaan Uchiha cooperation yang bergerak di bidang jasa penyewaan _body guard_. Wajah Sasuke yang tampan, kejeniusan Sasuke yang tidak perlu diragukan, sampai bagian dimana Sasuke memergokinya sedang berbohong beberapa minggu yang lalu[1], dan keseriusan pemuda itu dalam urusan menyukainya.

Menyukainya. Sasuke Uchiha menyukainya. Sasuke Uchiha menyukai seorang Hinata Uchiha—ups. Hinata Hyuuga maksud saya.

"Uh,"

Si pemuda Inuzuka yang melihat calon kakak iparnya dari cermin yang letaknya di langit-langit mobil terkekeh pelan. "Hei Hinata, nggak perlu sampai segitunya kali."

Gurauan Kiba menyadarkan Hinata dari rasa gugupnya. Padahal Hinata cuma membayangkan wajah si Uchiha bungsu, dan hanya begitu saja mampu membuat Hinata gugup. Bagaimana nanti kalau dia bertemu Sasuke? Uh.

"Nee-chan... Apa, apa si Uchiha itu..," Hanabi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Jujur saja dia nggak enak. Tapi dia penasaran banget. Ketika mata _pearl_ Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan menyuruh untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, Hanabi menutup kedua matanya kemudian berteriak, "Apa si Uchiha itu sebegitu menyeramakan sampai Nee-chan begitu!"

Ckiiiiit

"WAAAAAAAA!"

"YAAMPUN IRUKA-SAN!" Seru Kiba kaget. "Untung jalanan sepi, huh." Pemuda Inuzuka itu mengomel sambil menormalkan detak jantungnya yang menggila akibat Iruka-san ngerem mendadak.

**Iruka-san**, sang supir keluarga Hyuuga tersenyum menyesal karena telah membuat ketiga penumpang dalam mobil itu kaget, "Maafkan saya, tadi saya terkejut mendengar Hanabi-sama berteriak,"

"Y-ya, ya sudah, ti-tidak apa-apa kok, Iruka-san." Balas Hinata lembut, "Kita jalan lagi saja."

Ketika mobil keluaran BMW itu kembali berjalan, Iruka-san bertanya, "Si Uchiha itu... Apa Itachi Uchiha yang Hanabi-san maksud?"

Mendengar nama kakak dari Sasuke, Hinata yang mewakili Hanabi berkata, "Tidak, bukan Itachi-san, tapi Sasuke-san."

"Oh... Sasuke-sama." Ujar Iruka-san sambil mengangguk, " Ya, dia memang sedikit dingin. Tapi sebenarnya dia baik dan perhatian kok. Hanabi-sama tidak perlu khawatir." Tambah Iruka-san.

Si bungsu Hyuuga mencibir, "Kayak Iruka-san kenal saja,"

Iruka-san tertawa pelan sambil tetap fokus menyetir. "Saya kan salah satu _body guard_ dari Uchiha _Cooperation_, Hanabi-sama. Saya sering melihat dan memperhatikan keluarga Uchiha, termasuk Sasuke-sama,"

Hanabi terkejut. Oh iya! Iruka-san kan, bukan supir sejati. Gitu-gitu Iruka-san adalah _body guard _yang sengaja disewa sang Ayah untuk melindungi kedua putrinya. Kalau begitu Hanabi boleh lega sebentar, setidaknya yang namanya Sasuke itu baik dan perhatian terhadap kakaknya. Yah, asal tampangnya nggak serem, Hanabi rela deh, si Uchiha itu jadi kakak iparnya.

.

.

.

Naruto Namikaze menguap lebar, cowok _blonde _itu bosan menunggu waktu keberangkatannya. Diliriknya jam tangan berwarna hitam miliknya, ternyata bus yang akan membawanya ke pantai akan tiba lima menit lagi. _Semoga nggak ada yang ngaret, _batin Naruto yang kebelet pengen liburan.

"Masih lama, ya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda dari belakang Naruto. **Sakura Haruno** yang baru kembali dari toilet sekolahnya pun berdiri di samping pemuda itu dengan tangan bersilang di depan dadanya.

**Naruto** mengangguk menanggapi kekasihnya, bibirnya lalu dikerucutkan, "Sakura-chan lama banget di toilet. Aku jadi kangen tauuu," rengek Naruto sambil memeluk Sakura dari samping.

BLETAK

"Apaan sih, peluk-peluk!" Bentak Sakura dengan wajah memerah.

"Sakura-chan, sakit niiih." Ucap Naruto, cowok pirang itu mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak Sakura barusan. Sebenarnya nggak terlalu sakit, tapi yaudah lah ya, pura-pura sedikit, lumayan buat cari perhatian dari Sakura-chan.

Tanpa sengaja, iris _sapphire_nya melihat salah satu sahabatnya yang berambut gelap sedang mengarahkan pandangan ke penjuru lapangan.

Naruto yang menyadari apa yang sekiranya dicari sahabarnya itu tersenyum mengejek—meskipun tidak terlihat oleh sahabatnya.

"OI TEME, NYARIIN HINATA-CHAN , YA?"

**Sasuke** menutup kedua mata _onyx_nya dan menghela nafas pelan menanggapi teriakan Naruto. Kalau begini caranya, gosip tentang Sasuke dan Hinata pasti akan tersebar dalam jangka waktu dekat.

"Berisik, Dobe."

Naruto tertawa melihat Sasuke menahan emosi. "HEI LIHAT! HINATA-CHAN TUH, TEME!" Teriak Naruto ketika melihat gadis bermata _pearl_ keluar dari mobilnya, "LOH KOK HINATA-CHAN ADA DUA? EH, SASUKE, SIAPA TUH PEGANG-PEGANG HINATA-CHAN?" Seru Naruto, masih berteriak dan mencoba manas-manasin Sasuke.

Sasuke mendecih, si Dobe ini memang berisik. "Itu adiknya, bodoh." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

.

.

.

"Nah Hinata nee-chan, yang mana Sasuke Uchiha?" Selidik Hanabi.

Hinata belum menjawab dan lebih memilih menurunkan kopernya dari bagasi mobil.

"HEI LIHAT, HINATA-CHAN TUH, TEME!"

Deg

Hinata menerjap-nerjap dan terdiam seketika. Suara tadi itu... Sudah pasti suara Naruto. Tapi bukan suara Naruto yang membuat Hinata terdiam, melainkan ucapan 'Teme' yang Hinata tahu itu berarti Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha ada bersama Naruto. Kalau begitu pasti dia bersama Sakura juga. Itu berarti Hinata harus dekat-dekat dengan Sasuke agar bisa bersama Sakura. Oh tidak. Hinata belum siap untuk menghadapi Sasuke. Uh, wajahnya pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

Kiba ikut turun ketika melihat Hanabi turun, pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik itu menggenggam tangan Hanabi yang mau menghampiri seseorang yang barusan berteriak menyebut nama kakaknya. "Ngapain sih ikut-ikutan. Hinata udah telat, tahu." Ucapnya

"LOH KOK ADA DUA? EH, SASUKE, SIAPA TUH PEGANG-PEGANG HINATA-CHAN?"

'_Ya ampun Naruto-kun..,' _batin Hinata malu.

Mata Hanabi menajam, disamping si pirang yang teriak-teriak itu berdiri seorang pemuda yang tampak geram dengan kelakuan si pirang. Pemuda yang geram itu bergunggam, atau mungkin mengumpat si pirang karena berisik. Entahlah, Hanabi tidak mendengarnya. Tapi yang jelas, pemuda yang geram itu pasti bernama Sasuke. Si Uchiha itu!

Hyuuga bungsu itu tersenyum dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih terdiam di depan bagasi setelah melepaskan genggaman tangan Kiba.

"Nee-chan, aku kasih restu kok. Tenang aja."

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan udah ditungguin Teme dari tadi, loh!" Seru Naruto ketika Hinata menghampirinya.

Hinata hanya tertawa gugup, apalagi di samping Naruto masih berdiri seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Naruto memang berisik, abaikan saja dia, Hinata-chan." Ujar Sakura.

"Hei, bisnya sudah tiba! Ayo naik!"

Seruan seorang siswa itu membuat segerombolan siswa yang mendengar langsung berlarian menaiki bis. Mungkin takut tidak kebagian tempat duduk, padahal tempat duduk yang ada sesuai dengan jumlah siswa yang ikut.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang sama-sama tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian masih terdiam di tempat mereka berdiri. Menunggu sampai siswa yang berlarian tadi memasuki bis semua. Setelah sepi, Sasuke pun melangkah beriringan dengan Hinata. Membuat orang lain yang melihat mereka sekarang berburuk sangka. _'Jangan-jangan mereka pacaran!' _Atau berbaik sangka, eh?

.

.

.

Mata pearl Hinata terbuka lebar. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja sekarang tidak ada kursi yang tersisa selain di bagian paling belakang. Dan kursi itu sepasang. Dan sekarang yang belum kebagian tempat duduk hanya dia dan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura yang diharapkan bersedia duduk bersamanya malah duduk bersama Naruto, yang notabene kekasih Sakura.

"Kenapa berhenti, sih?" Tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan menggeleng, ingin ia menjawab, "_Tidak apa-apa." _Tapi lidahnya seakan kelu. Dengan begitu, Hinata pun langsung menuju kursi yang tersedia dengan terburu-buru.

"Nggak mau terima kasih sama kita nih," Gunggam Naruto ketika Sasuke melewati tempat duduknya.

Si Uchiha menyerigai tipis, "Hn." Membuat Naruto dan Sakura nyengir.

'_Nggak bisa. Terlalu berat dan terlalu tinggi.' _Batin Hinata ketika ingin menaruh koper putihnya di tempat penyimpanan yang ada di atas tempat duduk penumpang.

"Sini,"

Suara berat itu menginterupsi kegiatan Hinata. Ternyata itu... Sasuke. Uh. Bikin Hinata deg-degan aja.

Dengan segera, pemuda penyuka tomat itu merebut koper Hinata dan dengan mudah menaruhnya di tempat penyimpanan barang. Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya sadar, '_Jaraknya terlalu dekat!' _Dan dengan begitu Hinata pun menduduki kursi di samping jendela.

Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, pemuda itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tipis. Walau pun tersenyum tipis, sebenarnya dia cukup senang dengan reaksi Hinata yang malu-malu-imut-banget.

"_A-arigatou, _Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Hinata pelan

"Hn."

Sepertinya liburan kali ini akan menjadi liburan yang paling berkesan bagi Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Lautnya biru! Waaah!" Seru Naruto heboh.

Sakura yang memakai dress santai berwarna pink serta topi lebar warna putih tertawa pelan mendengar kekasihnya yang mengagumi laut. "Kayak nggak pernah ke laut aja."

Naruto memandang Sakura. Cowok berkaus putih dan bercelana Hawaii khas pantai itu kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Keluargaku lebih senang liburan ke pegunungan."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "Katanya sih sepi dan bebas teriak-teriak ketika olah raga di malam hari. _If you know what I mean_, Sakura-chan," Ucapnya dengan cengiran sok innocent.

BLETAK

"Dasar genit!"

...

Sasuke mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bahu kirinya. Bukan memandang pemandangan pantai yang terpampang nyata di hadapannya, tapi guna memandang puncak kepala dari sesosok gadis yang tengah tertidur lelap di bahu kirinya. Hinata Hyuuga. Sepertinya nyenyak sekali, apa bahu Sasuke sebegitu nyamannya? Pemuda itu sebenarnya ingin sekali melihat wajah sang pujaan hati. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena Hinata masih tertidur nyenyak.

Di bis ini hanya ada Hinata, Sasuke dan seorang wanita energik yang bertugas sebagai pengemudi bis. Wanita itu sedang makan dan mungkin tidak menyadari masih ada Sasuke dan Hinata di kursi paling belakang, jadi dia tampak tidak memperdulikan kehadiran dua siswa Konoha Gakuen itu.

Sasuke mengamati wanita pengemudi itu. Kalau dia dan Hinata terjebak berdua disini bahaya juga, bisa-bisa kehabisan nafas jika wanita itu mematikan AC bis ini.

"Hinata," Panggil Sasuke pelan, tidak ingin mengagetkan Hinata. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membangunkan Hinata. Jarang-jarang loh, dia dan Hinata bisa sedekat ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, daripada nanti terjebak di sini. Bahaya.

"Ngh..." Hinata bergunggam. Mata _pearl_nya terbuka perlahan, lalu menerjap pelan. Ketika nyawanya terasa telah terkumpul, Hinata pun menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Dia bersandar pada bahu seseorang. Seseorang itu...

"E-eto, ma-ma-maaf merepotkan, Sa-Sasuke-san," Ucap Hinata panik. Oh tidak... Barusan dia tidur di bahu seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Uh. Ini membuatnya sangat malu!

"Hn. Yang lain sudah turun untuk beristirahat di hotel. Sebaiknya kita turun." Perkataan Sasuke disambut anggukan dari Hinata.

Tanpa diminta, Sasuke segera menurunkan koper putih Hinata juga ransel miliknya sendiri.

"Oh... Sudah bangun. Nikmati liburan kalian, anak muda!" Ternyata, si wanita pengemudi bis menyadari kehadiran mereka.

Hinata yang sadar telah membuat wanita itu menunggunya dan Sasuke turun pun berkata, "Ah... Maaf dan terima kasih ya, Bibi." Yang disambut senyuman dari wanita itu.

"Um... Sa-Sasuke-san,"

"Hn?"

"Sudah berapa lama kita sampai?"

"Sejak satu jam yang lalu."

"EH, ma-maaf merepotkanmu. E-eto. Bahumu ti-tidak pegal, kan? A-atau sakit karenaku, kan?" sahut Hinata bertubi-tubi.

"Hn."

Hinata ngedumel pelan. Pipinya menggembung. Ditanyain panjang-panjang cuma dijawab dua kosonan. Siapa yang nggak sebel?

Menyadari kekasalan Hinata, Sasuke pun menambahkan, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenang saja,"

.

.

.

Setelah Hinata dan Sasuke menanyakan nomor kamar mereka pada resepsionis hotel, mereka pun berjalan beriringan menuju lift. Kamar nomor 613 dan 631. Sama-sama terletak di lantai enam. Selama di dalam lift, Hinata pun menyuarakan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya.

"Sa-Sasuke-san. Ta-tadi kenapa tidak membangunkanku sih?"

Sasuke menarik salah satu bibirnya, menyerigai. "Hn, tidak apa-apa. Hanya menikmati suasana dalam bis."

Hinata hanya mengangguk dengan jawaban aneh yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu lift terbuka, menandakan mereka berdua telah sampai di latai destinasi. Hinata berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5... Uh. Tiga belas diujung," Gunggamnya.

Hinata yang berjalan sampai ke nomor kamarnya merasa diikuti. Ayolah. Hinata tahu Sasuke menyukainya. Tapi nggak usah ngikutin juga dong. Bikin Hinata malu aja!

"Sa-Sasuke-san kenapa mengikutiku?" Ucapnya menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Sasuke kembali menyerigai, "Siapa yang mengikuti. Kamarku disini." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk pintu hotel dengan nomor 631. Tepat di depan kamar bernomor 613 yang ditempati Hinata.

Pipi Hinata langsung bersemu merah, ia salah tingkah. _Ternyata aku terlalu percaya diri! _Batinnya. Tidak mampu melihat ke arah Sasuke, Hinata pun langsung mengetuk pintu hotelnya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Akhirnya sampai juga!" Sapa Sakura dari dalam kamar.

Hinata yang masih salah tingkah tidak membalas sapaan sahabatnya tersebut dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya.

Sakura memutar iris _emerald_nya dan memandang ke arah pemuda yang ada di depannya, "Hei, Sasuke. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan, sih?"

Sasuke hanya bergunggam, "Hn." Tanpa ada niatan memberi tahu Sakura apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

Matahari yang telah seharian ini menemani langkah di bumi pun meredup sinarnya. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ini berarti waktu yang tepat untuk menikmati _sunset_ di pantai yang terkenal akan keindahannya itu.

Hinata telah berganti pakaian. Gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu memakai yukata khas musim panas berwarna lavender dengan corak bunga-bungaan. Rambut indigonya digulung dan menyisakan sebagian rambut yang membingkai wajahnya. Namun, Hinata tidak memakai _geta_. Ia lupa membawanya. Alhasil, ia menggunakan flat shoes berwarna cokelatnya. Namun itu tidak mengurangi kecantikan yang dipancarkan seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

Sama dengan Hinata, Sakura juga mengenakan yukata khas musim panas. Yukata yang dikenakannya berwarna merah muda, senada dengan rambut pendeknya yang disematkan jepitan _clover_ pemberian Naruto.

Bukan tanpa alasan mereka berpakaian seperti itu. Hari ini akan diselenggarakan festival musim panas. Salah satu festival favorit Hinata. Biasanya, ia akan pergi ke festival musim panas dengan Hanabi, Kiba dan **Neji**, sepupunya. Namun tahun ini, Hinata akan menghadirinya bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.

Hinata yang merasa haus mengambil sekaleng _ocha_ yang dibawanya dari rumah.

"Hinata-chan, jalan yuk!"

Hinata mengangguk. Ia masih menggenggam _ocha_ dalam kalengnya ketika berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Hinata berjalan cepat dengan tergesa—karena ditinggal Sakura.

Di luar, Naruto yang melihat Sakura langsung berteriak, "Sakura-chan!"

Byurr

Hinata terjatuh. Dia terlalu ceroboh sampai tersandung kakinya sendiri. Sakit, nih.

Ketika Hinata mendongak, gadis itu langsung berseru, "G-g-go-_gomen, gomenasai_, Sa-Sasuke-san!"

Ternyata, ketika jatuh, Sasuke yang kebetulan berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata dan Sakura terkena tumpahan _ocha_ yang Hinata bawa.

Air mata Hinata seakan ingin keluar ketika dilihatnya sang bungu Uchiha memandangnya tajam dan tidak berkata apapun. Belum lagi saat Sasuke sama sekali tidak membantunya berdiri dan malah meninggalkannya dengan Naruto dan Sakura yang kaget dengan kejadian barusan.

"Aku... Belum pernah melihat Sasuke semarah itu..," Gunggam Naruto pelan, namun masih dapat didengar Hinata.

Sang Hyuuga sulung pun tidak mampu lagi menahan air matanya, rasa bersalah dan tatapan tajam Sasuke barusan telah mengagetkannya dan membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah.

_Kami-sama_... Kenapa liburan Hinata jadi hancur begini?

**TBC**

2400 words.

Nahlo Sasuke ngambek.

Duh kenapa jadi gini? Duhhh... Author juga nggak tau! Duhhh Sasuke jangan ngambek T_T *Plakkk*

Reader: Emang yang bikin siapa!?

Wkwkwkwk. Halloooo Minna-san~

Jumpa lagi dengan Chiharu Harukaze (~^-^)~ Kali ini saya membuat sequel dari You Know What? Buat yang belum baca, baca dan review yaaaa~ Biar authornya seneng muekekeke.-.

**Thanks to:**

**Mamoka** ini aku udah buat lagi!  
**AnnisssARA**sequelnya dibaca yaaa~  
**Kertas Biru** Senyum-senyum? AwA Makasiihhh :* Nih udah bikin lagi ;)  
**n** Ya, aku emang ada-ada aja muekeke.-.  
**Yuiki Nagi-chan** Uwaaa... Iya kan KibaHanabi cucok. Wkwkwk. Makasih yaaa ;*  
**Xyzee** yang manis aku apa ceritanya hayoo O-o *plakk* Makasih reviewnyaa :DD  
**Tsubasa DeiChan** Udah! Udah! Udahhh! Review lagi eaaa \:D/  
**JessycaSteffany2** 100 jempolll O_O o-okay *blushing*  
**sasunata chan** Beneran ngakak..? Aih makasiiih :')))  
**Lily Purple Lily** Salam kenal jugaaa. Ih samaaa! Aku juga sukaaa bgt NaruSaku. Ini sequelnyaa review lagi yaa xD  
**Indigo Mitha-chan** Baca berkali-kali dan nggak bosen... AIIHHH Senyyyenggg banget bacanya :'D review lagi ya ;)  
**Hime No Rika** Salam kenal jugaa! Iya belom jadian mereka. Ini sequelnya. Review lagi yaa ;DD  
**Mikky-sama** Makasih yaaa. Review lagi yap ;)  
**Ayuzawa Shia** Iya nih lagi sepi :"(. Makasih semangatnyaaa xDD

Btw aku mau nanya, si **Valeria Lucifer**tuh emang demen ngatain Hinata ya?-_- Masa aku ketawa pas baca reviewnya dia wakakakak.

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca. Jangan lupa review ;D

**II  
II  
v**


End file.
